Nothing to worry about
by Koori no Tenshi
Summary: (Chapter 1 revised!) Izumi likes Takuya, but why is she so close to Kouji & Kouichi? And how about Takuya? What about... JunPei? Expect the unexpected
1. Back to where it started

A/N: Revised it as it sounds so horrible!  
  
Chapter 1 - Back to Japan  
  
"Flight 157 from Italy had arrived in Narita airport."  
  
15 years old Izumi Orimoto was walking in the departure hall, she was waiting impatiently for some people who were supposed to fetch her.  
  
'WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?' Izumi's inner self screamed, 'I have been standing here like a stupid idiot kid for around 1 hour already! I'll kick their butts, wring their necks, tear them to pieces when they come!' Izumi concluded, her inner self had already started punching the air. 'Control Izumi, control Izumi!' Izumi chanted in her thoughts, she curled her right hand to a fist to stop herself from doing such violent things, her veins started popping out at the tip of her knuckle.  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
So I'm back to where I started, huh? I just missed all my friends, particulary Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, JunPei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi.  
  
A few years ago, we had the shock of our life when we found out that we could digivolve to a digimon! Our job was to save the digital world from the evil, and we did accomplish it... barely...  
  
Just a year after that, I have to leave for Italy... Yeah... that was sad... I was always alone as my fellow classmates despise me, although I was an Italian myself... I wonder...  
  
But now that I am back... I felt really happy... I could finally get to see my dear 'long-lost' friends!!!!!!  
  
End of Izumi's POV  
  
Just after she finished reflecting, two almost identical raven haired guys with midnight blue eyes walked towards her.  
  
"Yo Izumi!" One of them with the shorter hair greeted her cheerfully, his voice showed signs of eagerness to see her again.  
  
"Hei Kouji, Kouichi! What took you so long? Izumi asked, sending Kouichi a death glare while attempting to punch him. Lucky for Kouichi, he dodged swiftly and smoothly and Izumi's hand only punched the air.  
  
"Sorry... Traffic jam... Let's go now! My mother (his real mother) is waiting outside," Kouji said in a shaking voice, pushing Izumi's trolley. Knowing Izumi for so long, he knew how terrifying it was when Izumi was angry. The other time when he accidentally opened the bathroom door while Izumi was bathing, she screeched and threw all sorts of things at him. Lucky Kouji was fast, or else the toilet bowl would have kissed him.  
  
Kouichi wrapped his arm around Izumi's shoulder, grinning widely at Izumi, hoping that would calm her down and started walking behind Kouji.  
  
"Hi Izumi!" Ms. Kimura beamed, "Have a nice flight?"  
  
"Yep!" Izumi returned her smile while making herself comfortable at the back seat.  
  
"Ready, both of you?" Mrs. Kimura shouted to the two boys behind who were loading Izumi's trunks.  
  
Kouji gave a thumb and proceeded to sit beside Izumi while Kouichi at the front.  
  
"So how are you doing there, Izumi?" Kouji inquired, starting a conversation.  
  
"Very bad... Lucky two of you are here or my parents won't allow me to come back here," Izumi squealed and held Kouji in a death grip, "Arigatou!"  
  
"Can't breathe..." Kouji said while gasping for breath. Izumi increased the death grip on Kouji, apparently ignorant to Kouji's whining. When she saw Kouji's face turning blue, she immediately removed her hands and apologized.  
  
"Hei hei... Geez... Don't have to be too excited that you get to see Takuya again," Kouji muttered under his breath. Kouichi started giggling like a maniac.  
  
Izumi flushed and punched both of the twins hard on the head.  
  
"Did I say that I like Takuya?" Izumi shouted into Kouji's ear.  
  
"Don't have to shout," Kouji chuckled while digging his ears, making sure that his eardrum did not burst.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Izumi shouted.  
  
"Nothing..." Kouichi said in the midst of all his laughter.  
  
"You just admitted it," Kouji continued laughing.  
  
"Admitted what?" Izumi asked impatiently, crossing her arms in anger.  
  
"That you like Takuya..."  
  
"I DIDN'T!" Izumi screamed at Kouichi while clamping his cheeks hard that it sores. He swore that it would turn blue by the end of the day.  
  
"You said it yourself, we only say that you are excited to see Takuya again. We didn't say you like him or what," Kouji sniggered, clutching his stomach. His eyes were tearing now.  
  
Izumi turned red and started shouting in denial at the twins. Kouji and Kouichi covered their ears, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"When will they ever stop..." Ms Kimura smiled, feeling contented.  
  
Minamoto residence  
  
"Gotta run, see you in school tomorrow! Bye mom!" Kouji waved as he ran into his doorstep and rang the bell, giving one final wave at everybody, he slipped into his house.  
  
"Bye Kouji!" Izumi shouted, waving frantically as Ms. Kimura started the car again.  
  
"So which school am I going to?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Your old school... Also my school." Kouichi answered.  
  
"Which class?"  
  
"Sigh... why do you want to know so much..."  
  
"Cause I am going to school tomorrow! So which class am I going to????" Izumi shouted, getting pissed off at Kouichi's reply.  
  
"My class... Duh!"  
  
"How about Takuya?" Izumi asked.  
  
"In my class as well," Kouichi said as he giggled.  
  
"What?" Izumi asked, eyeing Kouichi with both her emerald eyes which were filled with killer intent.  
  
"Arh... Nothing," Kouichi shrugged, avoiding eye contact, "Just feel like giggling."  
  
Izumi sighed as a big sweat dropped from the side of her face.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Kouichi's house  
  
"Hei Kouichi, where's my room?" Izumi asked impatiently, stomping her feet like a spoilt child, "I am tired! I don't want to be late for school tomorrow!"  
  
"Yes my dear princess," Kouichi smirked, of course she don't want to be late, she can't wait to see Takuya!, "Your room is just next to mine, I had decorated it for you."  
  
"Thanks Kouichi and Good night!" Izumi beamed and ran up to the second floor towards her room.  
  
"Izumi, your luggage!" Kouichi shouted after her, waving the maroon coloured bag.  
  
"Oops... hehe..." Izumi giggled and snatched her trunks from Kouichi and rushed upstairs again.  
  
Izumi's room  
  
"Wow... Kouichi sure knows how to decorate..." Izumi smiled as she saw her room. It was painted purple, her favourite colour and on the table was placed a couple of photos taken with the frontier gang.  
  
Izumi digged from her trunk and took out a photo frame, it was a picture of (A./N want to know? Read chapter 2!) and placed it on the table together with the rest of the pictures. "Good night! I shall see you tomorrow!" Izumi changed to her pajamas and went to bed straight away. She pulled the cover over herself and hugged her pillow.  
  
"Hehe... I could finally see Takuya again!" Izumi whispered stimulatedly and drifted off to a deep deep sleep.  
  
A/N A couple of comments would be nice 


	2. Reunion

Eevee: Konichiwa minna-san! Sorry for the delay. Haha. got some problems.  
  
Izumi: She always say that.  
  
Eevee: Shut your mouth up Izumi!  
  
Izumi: Whatever.  
  
Kouji: When am I going to kiss Izumi?  
  
Eevee: This is a TAKUMI FIC FOR YOUR INTEREST SAKE LONE WOLF!  
  
Kouji: Oh hei. Don't have to shout. Sorry I forgot. *leaves the room and entered the one named "An Endless Tale"*  
  
Eevee: How come he's so blur as ever. Nevermind on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2 - Reunion  
  
The next morning, Izumi woke up very early and found her uniform hanging on the closet handle.  
  
"This school uniform is so much nicer than the ones in Italy," Izumi said. (A/N They go to a public school but just take it they have uniforms)  
  
It had a white long-sleeve blouse, brown skirt, brown coat and a black tie.  
  
Izumi went to try on her uniform and looked at the mirror," This looks good on me."  
  
The door suddenly burst opened and Kouichi came in.  
  
"These are all your books, locker key and this is your timetable," Kouichi said dressed in his uniform as well. The boys had almost the same uniform, only they were pants, not skirts!  
  
"Thanks Kouichi!" Izumi said.  
  
"When you are done, come down for breakfast!" Kouichi said.  
  
"Yes sir! But Kouichi."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Next time, knock before you come in," Izumi said curtly. Kouichi grinned and closed the door behind him.  
  
Izumi packed her books and went to have her breakfast.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Abroad, on business. We have to stay at Kouji's house this week," Kouichi replied and continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
"This smells great," Izumi commented, "Did you cook it?"  
  
Kouichi nodded.  
  
"Thanks Kouichi," Izumi said and dug in, "This is nice. Your cooking is so much better than Kouji's!"  
  
"Let me correct you. Kouji can't cook!" Kouichi laughed.  
  
Izumi choked on her coffee, "You're right!" Izumi laughed as she recalled the time when Takuya and Kouji were making hamburgers in the digital world.  
  
"Hurry up and finish up your breakfast, I have to wash the dishes!" Kouichi said as he went to wash his plate.  
  
Izumi finished up her food and went to the kitchen with her plates.  
  
"Need help, Kouichi?" Izumi asked.  
  
"No, I am almost done. But I need you to clean the table," Kouichi answered.  
  
"O.kay." Izumi said and went out of the kitchen.  
  
*** A few minutes later  
  
"I am done with the table," Izumi said, throwing a cloth at Kouichi.  
  
"I am also done," Kouichi said as he caught the cloth.  
  
"Good then, can we go to school now?" Izumi asked eagerly.  
  
"What's the rush? It's only 7.50 and school starts at 9. We only take 10 minutes to walk to school," Kouichi asked although he had already knew the answer.  
  
"I just want." Izumi answered but was interrupted by Kouichi.  
  
"To see Takuya?" Kouichi looked at her slyly.  
  
"Yeah. NO!" Izumi blushed furiously.  
  
"Don't have to deny it," Kouichi grinned.  
  
"Whatever." Izumi sighed as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hei, where you going?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"My room!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To sleep till 8.30"  
  
"Aren't we going to school?"  
  
"You said."  
  
"I was just joking. Come on, let's go! Don't you want to see Takuya?" Kouichi smirked.  
  
"Yeah. NO!" Izumi shouted as Kouichi laughed.  
  
*** In school  
  
"Hei bro, hi Izumi!" Kouji called.  
  
"IZUMI!" Takuya, JunPei and Tomoki shouted.  
  
"Hehe." Izumi laughed.  
  
"Izumi! Do you know how much we miss you?" JunPei cried as he hugged Izumi.  
  
"I miss you too, JunPei. But can you let go of me now?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Sorry." JunPei grinned as he let go of Izumi.  
  
"Hei there Tomoki!" Izumi hugged Tomoki.  
  
"Hi to you as well, Izumi!" Tomoki said as he let go of Izumi.  
  
"Ehh. Izumi." Takuya said.  
  
"Yeah?" Izumi asked.  
  
"I.I am glad that. you're back. Yeah." Takuya said nervously as he held out his hand.  
  
"I am glad as well," Izumi said as she took his hand.  
  
"You look good on the school uniform," Takuya admitted, looking at the ground.  
  
"Err. Thanks," Izumi blushed slightly at his comment.  
  
Kouichi and Kouji started giggling.  
  
"What?" Izumi eyed them furiously.  
  
"Nothing.." The twins said together as they whistled innocently.  
  
"Both of you." Izumi said angrily, "COME BACK HERE!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaa.. Iiiiiiiiiiii" The twins shouted as they started running away.  
  
The rest watched as Izumi pinned both of the twins to the ground.  
  
"Why is Izumi so close to Kouji and Kouichi?" JunPei asked.  
  
"Maybe she has a crush on both of them," Tomoki commented.  
  
Takuya just look at them jealously, unaware of Izumi's relationship with Kouichi and Kouji.  
  
*** After school (Sorry for the time gap. I'll write about school next time)  
  
"Guys, want to have lunch together?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I want to. But I have to pack my bag. Kouichi's mom just went abroad, so we have to stay in Kouji's house," Izumi said.  
  
"Don't worry about that, we'll help you pack your clothes, together with your favourite picture," Kouichi winked and Kouji laughed.  
  
Izumi blushed, it was a picture of Takuya in his bathing clothes :P (A./N Look away PERVERTS!!!)  
  
"Gotta run!" Kouji and Kouichi said, "Cya at home, Izumi!"  
  
"Bye." Izumi waved.  
  
"Shall we get going?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I want to go too!" JunPei shouted after them.  
  
"Eh JunPei. you have detention today.." Tomoki said.  
  
"For what?" JunPei asked.  
  
"For hugging Ms Tea during lessons, remember?" Tomoki told JunPei, "You mistook her for Izumi!"  
  
"You're right. But I'm hungry!"  
  
"Never mind JunPei, I'll buy you lunch after that," Tomoki said.  
  
"Thanks Tomoki, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Follow you," Tomoki answered.  
  
*** With Takuya and Izumi.  
  
"What picture are they talking about?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Arh. nothing. Just a picture of you in. NO, I mean my dog. yeah my dog. hehe," Izumi grinned.  
  
"You have a dog?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I mean a picture of Kouji and Kouichi being my dog. hehe. It's so cute." Izumi said.  
  
"Oh." Takuya sighed.  
  
'Phew' Izumi sighed.  
  
"Can I see the picture?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Arh. No. I guess Kouji and Kouichi both are going to throw it away. they hate that picture. yeah," Izumi shrugged.  
  
By the time they had reached the food court, they ordered their food and drinks.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Takuya asked, drinking from his cup.  
  
Izumi didn't reply, she's busy staring at Takuya's red (issit red?) eyes.  
  
'He look so cute!' Izumi thought with a smile.  
  
"Hallo, Izumi?" Takuya waved in front of her face.  
  
"Arh. sorry. what are you talking about just now?" Izumi snapped out of her thought and asked.  
  
"I was asking how are you doing in Italy?" Takuya asked again.  
  
"Quite ok." Izumi said as she looked into Takuya's eyes again.  
  
Takuya stared at Izumi, what is she doing? "Hallo Izumi? Aren't you going to touch your food?"  
  
"Emm. hehe. lost in thoughts," Izumi said.  
  
'She doesn't look as if she's lost in thought. She is obviously staring at me!' Takuya thought with a blush.  
  
"Oh yeah, Takuya! Can you explain to me that question that teacher explain to us? I don't understand," Izumi asked. Actually, the real reason that she was not even listening in class, she was staring at Takuya the whole time.  
  
"Sure, let's go my house after this!" Takuya shrugged.  
  
*** Takuya's house  
  
"Hi, are you Takuya's girlfriend or what?" Takuya's mom asked.  
  
"Huh?" Izumi asked, a blush forming on her face.  
  
"MOM! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Takuya shouted as he blushed as well.  
  
"Haha. Sorry. Have fun both of you. I am going out with Shinya," Takuya's mom said and called for Shinya.  
  
Shinya came out from his room and walked to Takuya, whispered something to him and walked away with his mother.  
  
"What did Shinya said?" Izumi asked with curiosity.  
  
Takuya blushed even more, "Nothing."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hei bro. she's Izumi Orimoto right? Since both of you are here alone, pluck up your courage and tell her!" Shinya said.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
'Tell her??? Obviously not. She likes Kouji and Kouichi.' Takuya thought with a frown.  
  
"What is it?" Izumi asked looking at Takuya's expression.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go to my room," Takuya said.  
  
After explaining the sum to Izumi, 2 hours had already past as Izumi couldn't concentrate, her mind was filled with thoughts of Takuya.  
  
Takuya too couldn't concentrate as he kept looking at Izumi.  
  
"Gosh! It's already 6! I better go home before Kouji and Kouichi get a scolding from their father," Izumi said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Ok. Bye." Takuya said jealously, 'I don't get it. Why is Izumi so close to Kouji and Kouichi?'  
  
*In Kouji's house*  
  
"I'm home!" Izumi called as soon as she reached Kouji's house.  
  
"Hei, you're back!" Kouichi said.  
  
"Where did you go? We almost got a scolding!" Kouji asked as they walked towards the dining room.  
  
"Sorry. I went to Takuya's house," Izumi apologized to the whole family.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi looked at each other. Mr Minamoto's eyes widen.  
  
"Were both of you alone?" he asked, his face so close to Izumi. Kouji and Kouichi were backing away.  
  
"Umm. Yeah. Sort of." Izumi admitted.  
  
"Oh shit," (A/N Sorry for cursing) Both Kouji and Kouichi said.  
  
"KOUICHI! KOUJI!" Kouji's dad shouted.  
  
"Arh!!!" The twins shouted as their father chased after them.  
  
"Why is he so agitated?" Izumi asked Kouji's step-mom.  
  
"He's worried about you, if anything happens to you, your mom will blame him," Kouji's step-mom said.  
  
"But we didn't do anything! I swear!" Izumi said.  
  
"I know. But it's normal for him to be worried." Kouji's step-mom said.  
  
"Maybe your're right," Izumi said as she watched Kouji's dad still chasing after the twins.  
  
*** End of chapter 2  
  
Eevee: That's the end of chapter 2! Preview for next chapter: Kouji's and Kouichi's evil plans. It was April Fool! Kouji and Kouichi decided to help the author (ME!) make some Takumi parts while's she's busy preparing to dress up as Hikari in chapter 4!  
  
Geraldine: And I'll be her twin, Yami!  
  
Eevee: Yep! So from next chapter onwards I won't be called Eevee anymore but Hikari!  
  
Geraldine: And me Yami!  
  
Kouji: Yeah. and Eevee/Hikari/the AUTHOR is gonna be my girlfriend. I am DOOMED!  
  
Kouichi: So is Geraldine/Yami/the co-author is gonna be my girlfriend. I am DEAD!  
  
Eevee&Geraldine: *Evil grin*  
  
Author & Co-author note - Hikari and Yami are our characters, not to mention that Hikari is not the one from season 1 or 2. Yep. That's all! And one thing. Since all of you are Takumi fans. Let us have Kouji& Kouichi!!!!! Haha. just joking. Remember to R&R or I'll KILL you.. 


	3. White Christmas

Eevee: Today is.  
  
All the crews with Geraldine: CHRISTMAS!  
  
Eevee: So today I am going to set all of you free!  
  
Geraldine: Oh Evelyn! You're the best!  
  
Eevee: Stop the talking and LET'S PARTY!  
  
A/N READ IT BEFORE FLAMING!:  
  
This story is a prequel so it's out of the whole thing, just say that this is real life, not the storyline!!!! Eg. Izumi & Kouji & Kouichi are not so close, that means if they're boy/girl friend they're not in this chapter! Email me in evelyn29125@hotmail.com if you're confused! The only thing that stays is that Takuya & Izumi STILL LIKES EACH OTHER!  
  
I'll include some of my friends here but they only play a minor part.. So stop complaining. Don't worry Takumi will play a very important part here! Geraldine and I are here to make sure Takuya & Izumi will have some great show for all of you readers out there!  
  
*White Christmas*  
  
"The party will start at 7 and end at 12!" Eevee announced. Everybody cheered, "But."  
  
Everybody stopped cheering and stared, "But???"  
  
"All of you had to help me do some shopping!" Eevee answered.  
  
"Well. erm. okay." Everybody sighed, they know this was going to happen, the author wasn't so kind after all...  
  
"This is the list of jobs. Takuya and Izumi will go and buy the ingredients for the feast. Tomoki and JunPei will buy the cake. Kouji and Kouichi will sweep the floor, Geraldine and I will fix the Christmas tree."  
  
"Why do we have to sweep the floor when this is MY house?" Kouji interrupted, "You're so bad at dividing task."  
  
"That's why YOU have to sweep it, you have to mop it as well," Eevee said plainly, pointing at Kouji.  
  
"And WHY do I have to shop with Izumi?" Takuya complained although he's really happy that he could go with Izumi.  
  
"BecauseyouhavenotastebudTakuyaIzumiknewtherightchoicewhileyoujusthavetohelp hercarrythewholething!" (Because you have no taste bud Takuya, Izumi knew the right choice while you just have to help her carry the whole thing) Eevee answered in one whole breath, "Let's get cracking now! We have 2 more hours before it start!"  
  
Some cheers and groans could be heard as everybody started doing all their assigned task.  
  
*With Takuya, Tomoki, JunPei & Izumi*  
  
"Hei Izumi! Where are we going?" Takuya asked from behind Izumi.  
  
"Of course the supermarket." Izumi answered plainly.  
  
"How about you Tomoki?" Takuya asked Tomoki who was beside him.  
  
"The cake shop around here, they sell really delicious cakes!" Tomoki answered cheerfully as JunPei drooled, "It's just opposite there, I'll see all of you back at Kouji's house then!"  
  
"Cakes.. Delicious cakes," JunPei who was lost in his thought chanted. Tomoki had to drag him across the road.  
  
Takuya and Izumi laughed at the sight of Tomoki dragging JunPei, their eyes somehow met and both of them looked away, blushing. They continued their journey in a very awkward silence.  
  
*With Eevee, Geraldine, Kouji & Kouichi*  
  
"You know. I am somehow worried of Takuya and Izumi. The readers will be angry if they didn't make some great shows! I think I'll just take a look!" Eevee exclaimed as she stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Me too!" Kouji said as he took off his apron and walked after Eevee.  
  
"Why must you follow me? YOU are supposed to finish your job with Kouichi!" Eevee turned back and shouted.  
  
"BecauseifTakuyaandIzumididn'tmakeanybigshowsthereaderswillstopreadingthisst oryandthischapterwearenotinYOURstorythisisreallifesoIdon'treallyhavetodoyour biddingisthatagoodenoughreasonforyou?" (Because if Takuya and Izumi didn't make any big shows ,the readers will stop reading this story, and this chapter, we are not in a story, this is real life so I don't really have to do your bidding, Is that a good enough reason for you?) Kouji answered in one breathe, Eevee had to wait for 10 seconds before she could finish digesting the words.  
  
"Oh whatever." Eevee shook her head and walked towards the door with Kouji behind her.  
  
"Hei! How about us?" Geraldine and Kouichi shouted. Eevee opened the door and saw three people standing at the doorsteps.  
  
"Hi Eevee!" They chorused.  
  
Eevee grinned and dragged Kim, JL & Hannah inside (A/N They're my friends), "They'll help!" Eevee winked at Geraldine as she ran out of the house with Kouji.  
  
*Back to Takuya & Izumi*  
  
Kouji and Eevee who had caught up with the two had been spying them for about 5 minutes or so.  
  
"Hei Izumi!" We'd already been walking for almost half an hour. Where's the supermarket?" Takuya grumbled, "Just now we've already past about 5 of them!"  
  
"All of those supermarkets don't sell good ingredients for cooking!" Izumi said as Takuya groaned even more.  
  
"Who's the expert at dividing works?" Eevee whispered slyly, giving Kouji the I-win look. Kouji rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Kouji sighed, "Anyway what are we here for? We're supposed to spy on both of them!"  
  
"Hello. Who's the one who started all these?" Eevee whispered angrily, "I did?. Sorry!" Eevee stuck out her tongue and apologized. Kouji rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Stop rolling your eyes!" Eevee complained.  
  
"This is my own eyes so I can do anything I want!" Kouji complained and looked around, "Where's Izumi and Takuya?"  
  
Both of them stopped arguing and looked around, Takuya and Izumi were really gone!  
  
Meanwhile at Kouji's house, the girls were bullying Kouichi.  
  
"Kouichi, pass me that packet of snacks!" Geraldine ordered while watching the TV.  
  
"Kouichi, do my homework!" JL and Kim shouted while watching with Geraldine.  
  
"Kouichi, mop the floor while I finished reading this book!" Hannah screamed, she was reading a book entitle 'English for university' although she's of the same age as the spirit shinkers.  
  
"Yes Madams." Kouichi sighed, 'Why me? It's not fair. stupid Kouji."  
  
*With Takuya & Izumi*  
  
They had entered a supermarket before Kouji and Eevee could realize where they had gone to. Izumi was choosing all the ingredients while Takuya was pushing a VERY HUGE trolley full of ingredients.  
  
"Hei Izumi. When are we going to finish?" Takuya complained.  
  
"Not until we've got all the ingredients needed." Izumi answered plainly as she threw a cabbage that almost hit Takuya's head. Next, she threw a few tomatoes at one go and Takuya caught 'all' of it, except for one. It landed right on his face.  
  
"Ehh! I am sorry Takuya!" Izumi apologized. She took out a handkerchief and started wiping Takuya's face with it. Takuya blushed as Izumi touched his face, Izumi did too. Both of them freeze as their eyes met, inch by inch, both of them get closer every second. All Takumi's fans eyes became as wide as the Powerpuff Girls'. Suddenly.  
  
"There they are!" Eevee shouted as she pointed at the two. Both Takuya and Izumi snapped out of their thought and jumped back, both blushing madly.  
  
"What happened?" Kouji asked as a tomato flew past his head and he dodged it.  
  
"We want TAKUMI!" The Takumi fans jeered.  
  
"Be happy cause Kouji and I are here! We're here to make sure they had some big shows for all Takumi fans out there!" Eevee shouted.  
  
"Thanks to both of you we don't get to see Takuya and Izumi kissed!!!!!!!!!" All Takumi fans roared with anger. Lots of pies, eggs and tomatoes came flying towards Kouji and Eevee. Eevee got almost all of them while Kouji dodged it effortlessly. Suddenly, a huge watermelon came his way and it hit him. right on his face. Kouji fainted.  
  
"Eevee, Takuya! What are both of you doing here?" Izumi asked, still blushing, "You're supposed to decorate the house!"  
  
"That's why we are here!" Eevee said.  
  
"We're going to but a new table cloth but we just can't decide which colour we should choose!" Kouji who was revived continued, "Why don't you just help us choose one?"  
  
Takuya and Izumi considered for a while before saying, "Red (Takuya)/ Purple (Izumi)"  
  
Takuya and Izumi looked at each other before saying again, "Red (Izumi)/ Purple (Takuya)"  
  
Takuya and Izumi stared at each other again before saying, "Up to Takuya/ Izumi!"  
  
"Then I'll take red (Takuya)/ purple (Izumi)" Both of them said again. Eevee and Kouji grinned as they watched the two 'flirting' away.  
  
Finally, they decided on a white one instead after a long 10 minutes.  
  
All Takumi fans: *jeer!!!! And started throwing more pies and tomatoes*  
  
Kouji grinned while dodging all the pies and tomatoes here and there, "Don't worry! We'll make sure they've great show after this! Just watch out during the party! Kouichi, Geraldine, Eevee & I had really great show coming up!"  
  
Takuya and Izumi stared, "Great shows?"  
  
*Back there at Kouji's house*  
  
Everybody had finished their tasks and it's left to the cooking part!  
  
"Hei. who's gonna do the cooking?" JunPei asked.  
  
"All of us. We'll divide tasks again." Eevee answered and JunPei snorted, "Takuya and Kouji don't know how to cook!"  
  
"But they'll still help. Now listen here! Takuya and Izumi will do the drinks, JunPei and Tomoki will do the desserts, Geraldine Kim and JL will cut the vegetables and stuffs (A/N Yeah. Because Geraldine and the rest can't cook.:P) Hannah and Kouichi will cook while Kouji and I will just have to. rest. Because both of us are really lousy at cooking!" Eevee exclaimed and went to sit by the couch beside Kouji while the rest complained.  
  
"SHUT UP AND START DOING UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!" Eevee shouted while Kouji sweat dropped, "This is my house."  
  
So they started doing, because we were focusing on Takuya and Izumi, let's go and see what's happening.  
  
"Hei Izumi! What drinks are we going to make?" Takuya asked while bringing her the glass.  
  
"I am not sure actually." Izumi answered plainly with her eyes closed, she's thinking very hard! Takuya sweat dropped.  
  
"Let's just make apple juice!" Izumi exclaimed, "It's the simplest of the simplest!" Izumi picked up the glass and placed it on the table.  
  
"Hei Izumi. I don't know how." Takuya admitted.  
  
"Just watch me do it!" Izumi answered, giving Takuya a you-are-not-much- help-at-all look. Izumi was about to slit open the packet when she cut herself accidentally. Blood was gushing out of her wound. Takuya who saw this immediately went for her 'rescue?'  
  
"Are you all right Izumi?" Takuya asked holding her cut finger.  
  
"Just a cut, I'll be all right." Izumi answered smiling. For the third time, their eyes met and both of them looked away again, blushing.  
  
"Come on, I'll bandage your wound before it get worse!" Takuya said, not looking at Izumi as he went to get the bandage and started bandaging Izumi's cut with care.  
  
"Hei Takuya! I don't know you know how to bandage wound!" Izumi said.  
  
"I learnt it myself, I always got cuts and bruises when I was very young," Takuya answered and Izumi started giggling. 'She looked so cute when she giggles!' Takuya thought as he pressed Izumi's wound that made Izumi yelped.  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi shouted, "That hurts!" Takuya snapped out of his thought and continued bandaging Izumi's cut.  
  
After a long one hour, Everybody finished their jobs and they could start the feast now!  
  
"You know. I suggest we play a game!" Eevee exclaimed while munching her food.  
  
"Truth and Dare!" Geraldine continued.  
  
"Okay..." Everybody agreed so they start.  
  
"I'll start first! Kim, truth or dare?" Eevee asked.  
  
"Errmmm.. Truth?" Kim answered.  
  
'Great!' Eevee grinned, "Now is the time! Kim! TELL ME YOUR MARK FOR LITERATURE THE OTHER TIME!"  
  
"WHAT?" Kim shouted, "Oh well.. Since it's a truth. My mark is 7.5/10! HAPPY? Now KOUJI!"  
  
"I'll choose truth!"  
  
"Have you ever thought Takuya is very reckless, rush and so on and so forth?" Takuya's eyebrow started to twitch as he waited for Kouji's answer  
  
"Of course! He's not only rush and reckless, he's also dumb, stupid, ignorant." Kouji answered almost immediately but was interrupted by Takuya pouncing on him.  
  
"KOUJI!" Takuya shouted as he tried to strangle Kouji.  
  
"Hei stop it Takuya!" Izumi shouted and Takuya stopped immediately and went back to his seat.  
  
Kouji was massaging his throat, "My turn. Hannah! Truth or dare?"  
  
Hannah looked up from her book, "Yes? Erm. I'll choose truth as I am afraid that if I am supposed to do a dare, all of you will ask me to throw away this book." Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
"Anyway. Hannah! Can you tell us how many books had you read?" Kouji asked.  
  
Hannah considered for a while before answering 'infinity', "When I was one year old, I had read all the secondary one textbook and when I was two, I had finished reading all the secondary two textbooks and so on and so forth. Now I am reading my parents' university notes!" Everybody sweat dropped again and Hannah went back to her book.  
  
"Erm. Hannah, it's your turn." JL said after all of them had been waiting for 5 minutes.  
  
"All right then. Geraldine!" Hannah shouted from behind her book.  
  
"I'll choose dare!" Geraldine answered.  
  
"I dare you to start reading all your secondary two textbooks now!" Hannah answered plainly.  
  
"But where's the books?"  
  
"In my bag, don't stop till you finish it!" Hannah answered, not looking at Geraldine. Tears rolled down Geraldine's cheek as she started reading the books, 'I hate studying!!!!!' , "All right then *sniff*, JunPei! *sniff*"  
  
"Yes? I'll choose dare!" JunPei shouted as he stuffed some more food into his mouth, "I know all of you want me to kiss Izumi in front of you!"  
  
"Then you're wrong JunPei, I dare you to give me all your share of food!" Geraldine shouted as she took all JunPei's plate that made JunPei. cried. awwww.. Stop crying JunPei.  
  
"Tomoki! Truth or dare?" JunPei asked.  
  
"Dare!" Tomoki answered almost immediately although he knew that JunPei will take all his food if he chose dare.  
  
"Take off that mushroom-like hat for the rest of the game!" JunPei answered, smirking.  
  
"WHAT? I never took it out unless I am bathing or sleeping, the rest of the time, it's always with me! I'd been wearing it for about 5 years! And now you want me to take it off?" Asked a wide-eyed Tomoki.  
  
"Yes! And do it now!" JunPei shouted as he took off Tomoki's hat and chucked it into the dustbin.  
  
'Just wait and see JunPei! I'll get you back after the game!" Tomoki thought, giving JunPei a you-are-dead look, "Takuya-oniichan!"  
  
"Ermm.. Truth?" Takuya answered.  
  
"Tell me whether you like Izumi from the start!" Tomoki said, grinning. Everybody stared at Takuya and waited for his reply. Izumi was blushing very hard.  
  
"I.IlikeIzumiOrimotohappy" Takuya said in one breath softly, he was blushing madly.  
  
"I can't hear!" Tomoki shouted. Takuya had no choice but to repeat his answer again, "I LIKE IZUMI ORIMOTO, HAPPY?" Everybody grinned at one another except for Izumi who was looking at the ground.  
  
"Now Kouichi!" Takuya shouted, still blushing.  
  
"I'll choose dare?" Kouichi answered.  
  
"Ok then go put your head in the dustbin now!" Takuya shouted, pointing at the dustbin.  
  
"WHAT???????????" Kouichi answered as he walked towards the dustbin reluctantly, 'Takuya must really be in a bad mood!'  
  
"Do I really have to do this?" Kouichi complained.  
  
"YES!" Takuya shouted back. Kouichi sighed and placed his. head.into.it. for. a second.  
  
"HAPPY?" Kouichi asked walking back towards the table, his hair was very messy that made everybody rolled with laughter.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING AND NOW JL!" Kouichi shouted.  
  
"Ermmm. yeah? I choose truth???" JL answered.  
  
"Tell me! Out of all of us who do you like and hate most?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Ermm. I like Kouichi best cause he's really grown up although I liked Kouji last time. I think JunPei is the worst cause he's a BIG FAT PIG!"  
  
'Am I that likeable that everybody hate me?' JunPei thought.  
  
"So now. Eevee!" JL shouted.  
  
"I'll choose truth! Although I hate JL's a lot." Eevee sighed.  
  
"What do you think of Kouji?" JL asked, grinning. Kouichi nudged Kouji at his ribs.  
  
"He's my favourite character out of all anime that I've seen. He's cute, his bandana his cool and stuffs." Eevee answered, shrugging, "I am his fan- girl that's all."  
  
Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
"Now is my turn again. bwahahahaha. The last one. IZUMI!" Eevee shouted.  
  
"A dare?"  
  
"I dare you to strip your clothes and kissed Takuya for 10 seconds at the same time!" Eevee smirked.  
  
Both Takuya and Izumi blushed again, "Hei wait! That's two dare!" Izumi snapped.  
  
"I say at the same time. so?" Eevee grinned. Izumi looked as if she's gonna die anytime.  
  
All Takumi fans: Quick! Do it!  
  
Izumi took off her clothes reluctantly, blushing madly. All the guys looked away except for JunPei and Takuya of course. He's supposed to do the dare.  
  
So Izumi walked towards Takuya and both of them inched closer until they could hear each other's breath.  
  
All Takumi fans: *Watched with eyes not blinking.*  
  
Takuya wrapped his hand around Izumi's waist and pressed his lips against hers. This time the guys turned back and watched, along with the authors (Including Hannah).  
  
10 seconds had past but Takuya and Izumi were still kissing.  
  
"They're kissing too long!" Kim whispered.  
  
"I think they're enjoying it!" Kouji whispered back, grinning. So the Takumi fans were not going to kill both him and Eevee after all.  
  
"NO!!! MY IZUMI!!!" JunPei cried.  
  
"Shut your mouth up JunPei!" JL snapped and watched although she's a Kouzumi fan, so was Eevee.  
  
"This is disgusting!" Hannah commented and went back to her book, "Come on Gerry! You haven't completed your dare yet!" Hannah dragged Geraldine to the living room while the rest continued watching.  
  
Finally, after 1 minute, Takuya and Izumi pulled away, both of them breathing very hard.  
  
"So is it already 10 seconds?" Izumi asked.  
  
Eevee grinned, "Yeah. but for your interest sake, it's more than 10 seconds, it's 1 minute! Bwahaha!"  
  
Izumi looked as if she's gonna die, "WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME TO STOP?"  
  
"Because it seems to me that both of you are enjoying it very much!" Eevee smirked while Takuya and Izumi blushed furiously.  
  
"Takuya and Izumi sitting under a tree." Eevee grinned.  
  
"Kissing." Geraldine continued and both Takuya and Izumi started chasing after both of them.  
  
After the party had ended and everybody was happy, they started clearing up while Takuya and Izumi were in the balcony, alone. Both of them not looking at each other.  
  
"You know Izumi." Takuya started, "I am really sorry about just now."  
  
"About we kissing?" Izumi asked. Takuya nodded.  
  
"It's all right." Izumi smiled, "But I want to know something."  
  
"What thing?" Takuya asked, still both of them not looking at each other.  
  
"Is it true that you really like me?" Izumi asked, blushing.  
  
"Well. it's true. I really do like you." Takuya smiled, "But if you don't like me." Takuya said but was silenced by Izumi kissing him.  
  
"What are you talking about Takuya? I like you? Of course I do!" Izumi squealed as she hugged Takuya.  
  
Both of them looked into each other's eyes before they inched closer for another kiss, this time longer.  
  
"Hei stop pushing!" Kim shouted.  
  
"Sorry." Kouichi apologized.  
  
"Finally they admitted their feelings for each other!" Kouji exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! And we won't die anymore!" Eevee continued.  
  
"For now. Shall we let them have some peace alone?" JL asked and all of them closed the door leading to the balcony.  
  
"Geraldine! Don't look left and right! STUDY!" Hannah ordered.  
  
"I HATE STUDYING!!!!!" Geraldine shouted.  
  
***  
  
Eevee: Yep! That's all for today and tune in for the real story in chapter 3!  
  
Kouji: Yeah yeah yeah. In that chapter we (Kouichi & I) are going to be EVIL bwahahaha!  
  
Takuya: Errrr...... I am going to be slapped by Izumi. Yucks! Can you find another person to take my place?  
  
Eevee: Shut up you or you'll die a horrible death!!!! *Start chasing after Takuya*  
  
Geraldine: She's really in a bad mood today. her cousin is so damn irritating and her brother has a fever.  
  
Eevee: Anyway before we sign off we're gonna wish all of you a.  
  
All the crews: MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


End file.
